carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Sandiego (2019 Series)
Carmen Sandiego is a 2019 Netflix animated original series created by Duane Capizzi staring Gina Rodriguez in the titular voice role, with Finn Wolfhard voicing Carmen's hacking assistant, known as "Player". The show is based on the character created by Lauren Elliott in the 1985 computer game [[Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?|''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?]] published by Broderbund Software which would be the foundation of a franchise of other video games and TV series. The franchise is now owned by publisher Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, who co-produces this series as HMH Productions with DHX Media and I Can and I Will Productions. Story In this version of the story, an orphan girl code name Black Sheep was found on the side of the road in Buenos Aires, Argentina about 20 years ago and raised by a group of villains who are the faculty at V.I.L.E. Academy located on the Isle of V.I.L.E. in an unknown location. But when she learns the organization's true nature, she goes rogue and seeks to take down V.I.L.E. by stealing back from them. Cast Carmen's Team * Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep - Gina Rodriguez * Player - Finn Wolfhard * Zack - Michael Hawley * Ivy - Abby Trott V.I.L.E. Faculty * Professor Maelstrom - Liam O'Brien * Coach Brunt - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Shadowsan - Paul Nakauchi * Dr. Sarah Bellum - Sharon Muthu * Countess Cleo - Toks Olagundye V.I.L.E. Agents * Gray/Crackle - Michael Goldsmith * Sheena/Tigress - Kari Wahlgren * Antonio/El Topo - Andrew Pifko * Jean Paul/Le Chevre - Bernardo De Paula * The Cleaners (Boris & Vlad) - Liam O'Brien * Cookie Booker - Rita Moreno * Boat Captain - Rafael Petardi * Dash Haber - Troy Baker * Paper Star - Kimiko Glenn * Mime Bomb - (unvoiced) A.C.M.E. Agents * The Chief - Dawnn Lewis * Chase Devineaux - Rafael Petardi * Julia Argent - Charlet Chung Other Characters * Pilar - Carla Tassara Episodes The first nine episodes of the first season of ''Carmen Sandiego were released on Netflix on January 18, 2019. Reception Before the series was release, critics were on the fence about Netflix releasing another animate series based on another franchise, even though She-Ra and the Princesses of Power had done rather well in 2018. Post-analysis on the other hand was well received with critics giving the series positive reviews. Trivia * Cookie Booker is voiced by Rita Moreno who was the voice of Carmen Sandiego in the 1994 animated series Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * In the elevator to the server room, the elevator music is the theme to the 1994 animated series. * Zack and Ivy are also characters from the 1994 animated series. * Chase Devineaux and Jules Argent where characters from previous games. * The Chief's main design was a tribute to Lynne Thigpen, who played the role in the 1991 PBS game show. Links * Official Website * Series Website * Wikipedia page * IMDB page * Twitter Account Category:Characters Category:TV Series Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019)